forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Unity
“Within a month, Ayu brought her newly reunited army to the front door of the Emperor’s Palace. Now, there were only two Daimyo left: she, and Seijuro. But it was that Orochi who would determine the course of history.” Unity is the fourth mission in the Samurai Story Campaign. The warriors outside the palace have been united and are now under the leadership of the Daimyo Ayu and The Orochi. Rather than going after the Vikings over material loss, it was decided that taking the warlord Seijuro out of power was the greater cause. The Orochi and Momiji lead the initial strike on the palace grounds. Events Of The mission will begin with a cutscene; Ayu and her army outside the palace walls trying to convince Seijuro to help her and her warriors. Seijuro refuses, unless all of them bow before him. With no other choice, Ayu sends The Orochi and Momiji within the palace in a stealth mission. Your first objective is to reach the main gate of the palace. Head all the way forward to other side of the room, then right toward a paper wall. Demolish the paper wall and defeat the first enemy: an Orochi of Seijuro. Turn left and collect the Fear Itself pick-up in the next room and reach the other side of the palace, slaying any enemy in your way who tries to stop you, involving another Orochi and if you’re not cautious enough, a Kensei. Enter a corridor and head left through 2 more paper walls where you’ll find a Shugoki. Defeat the Shugoki and head up the stairs to the right to a view of the palace, consisting of an elephant and several samurai. Drop down and kill the 2 guards below you, and another cutscene will play. Just after you and Momiji kill the Shugoki and Orochi, you both will realise that you will have to demolish the front gate. Getting an idea, you throw a kunai at the elephant’s foot, and then whistle and wave your arms to make it charge at you. The elephant will shake off the guards holding it and run at your direction into the gate controls once you‘ve evaded its devastating attack. The minigame of using the elephant to demolish the gate controls and the gate itself commences. Run to the other side of the yard and emote, then run to the side as the elephant comes barreling toward you. Rush over to one of the gate controls and emote, making the elephant charge into the gate control. Repeat this process with the other gate control and the gate, while also avoiding more of Seijuro’s warriors including soldiers and a Shugoki, whom Momiji will help you fight off. Once you’ve taken down the gate, the elephant will charge out of the palace and Ayu’s forces will pour in. Run ahead toward the front while fighting off more of Seijuro’s warriors involving Kenseis, Shugokis, captains and soldiers. Avoid the arrow strikes rained down upon you by enemy archers, then take the archers out. Once you’ve reached the checkpoint, go up either side to the top to capture the archer point and fight off any enemy standing in your way while avoiding arrow strikes. When you’re at the top, enter a chamber in front of you. From both sides of the chamber, a Shugoki, an Orochi and 2 Kenseis will show up and fight you. Dispatching them will play a cutscene leading to the boss fight of Seijuro. You will reveal your identity as the Emperor’s Champion and challenge Seijuro to a duel. When you’ve beaten Seijuro, you will tell him that you and your friends need his skills of commanding an army, but he will refuse due to the very thought of serving under you. You will insist that you won’t help the Blackstone Legion, finally convincing him to join you. You will then unveil your next destination, for the Blackstone Legion is there: Ashfeld. Transcript Scene opens up to outside the Emperor’s Palace. It is nighttime, and Ayu’s army is approaching the front of the palace. The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' '''The Imperial Palace. ''Camera cuts to behind Ayu, standing in front of the open gates of the palace. '' '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover) A fortress within a fortress. ''The palace gates gradually close. Ayu looks up to see Seijuro’s archers ready their bows. They fire down upon her and her army, who raise their shields in retaliation. Ayu steps out. Ayu: 'Seijuro! Our people bleed! Put down your weapons! ''From within the palace, Seijuro appears with the archers. 'Seijuro: '''Then end this and kneel before me. ''Seijuro’s archers continue raining down more arrows onto Ayu’s soldiers. Some of them make a phalanx of 5. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' 'Seijuro wasn’t giving up. And he had strong warriors at his side. ''Seijuro turns and assigns orders to one of his soldiers. He bows and rushes off. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover) But we had numbers. ''Ayu turns over to a captain and assigns him orders. He runs off. Cut to within the palace the next morning, at the door of a hut. The Orochi and Momiji emerge from it and observe their surroundings. '' '''The Orochi: '(voiceover) I hadn’t been inside the palace in three years. Camera pans to the arch in front of them. Behind the arch is a garden with a cherry blossom tree on the left side and a hut on the right. '' '''The Orochi: '(voiceover) ''Not since the Emperor has ordered me imprisoned. '''Mission Objective: REACH the main gate' The Orochi and Momiji run ahead, then turn right to a paper wall. The Orochi cuts down the wall. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) Paper walls. No match for steel. ''The Orochi and Momiji dispatch an Orochi in training behind the destroyed paper wall, then head past a group of samurai in training, coordinated by Seijuro. They slay another Orochi and pass into a corridor. They approach another paper wall. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) Seijuro had the best fighters with him. We would need that strength. ''The Orochi demolishes the paper wall, along with a second one, then fights and slays a Shugoki before finally dropping down into a huge courtyard housing a group of soldiers tending to an elephant. Momiji: 'Ha! Only the best for the Emperor! ''Momiji turns to the gate, seeing it locked. 'The Orochi: '''Our army is on the other side. ''Momiji goes over to a gate control and jerks it. The Orochi pulls out a kunai and holds it up to Momiji. '' '''Momiji: '''I don’t think that’s a very good idea! ''The Orochi tosses it at the foot of the elephant, sending it in a frenzy. It knocks over the soldiers beside it and charges at the Orochi, who is waving his/her arms around. The elephant stampedes toward the Orochi as he/she runs to the side, knocking over any of Seijuro’s samurai in its path and running into the gate control. The secondary gate partially falls apart as the elephant turns toward The Orochi and Momiji. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' '''I needed a way to get the gate open. I had an elephant. '''Mission Objective: DESTROY the gate mechanisms The Orochi proceeds to use the elephant‘s strength to demolish the gate controls by going back and forth along the courtyard and whistling, as Momiji fends off Seijuro’s warriors. '' '''Mission Objective: DESTROY the main gate' The Orochi manipulates the elephant into destroying the gate the same way he/she used it to destroy the mechanisms. When the gate falls, the elephant charges out. The Orochi: 'You are outnumbered! Put down your swords! ''The elephant passes Ayu and her army. 'Ayu: '''Find Seijuro! ''Ayu glances back at her soldiers, then back as she rallies them all to attack. '''Ayu: '''We will not be stopped! Seijuro can’t be far! '''Mission Objective: PUSH BACK the enemy to the plaza Reunited with the rest of his/her allies, The Orochi lays siege to Seijuro’s forces. Avoiding the arrow strikes, he/she and his/her friends dispatch the archers and reach the foot of the palace top. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) Too many warriors were dying. We needed to find Seijuro. '''Mission Objective: CAPTURE the archers’ position' The Orochi and his/her allies head up a ramp, continuously slaying enemies. They slay the archers controlling the point at the top. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) Seijuro had to be nearby. '''Mission Objective: FIND Seijuro ' The Orochi heads into a shelter at the top of the palace. In the room he/she enters, more of Seijuro’s warriors emerge from all places. The Orochi: ''(spotting Seijuro at the back or the room) In there! '''Mission Objective: KILL the ambushers' The Orochi: ''(voiceover) There had been so much killing. But we were not enemies. ''The Orochi, along with his/her allies dispatch the warriors. Seijuro suddenly comes forward. Seijuro: 'Execute me! ''(throws sword onto floor) I will be remembered! As the greatest warrior our people have seen! (jumps off the pedestal) ''These warriors won’t follow anyone else.'' '''The Orochi: ''(sheathes sword) You will be forgotten. The Emperor’s Champion will defeat you. '''Seijuro: '''The Emperor’s Champion is rotting in a cell in the lower city. ''There is a sudden, long pause. Seijuro and The Orochi look each other in the eyes for a few moments. Then Seijuro realizes it. Seijuro: ''It’s you.'' The Orochi: '''The Champion! '''Samurai: '''That betrayer. '''Seijuro: '''Hero, more like. ''The Orochi passes Seijuro his sword. Seijuro glances at his warriors, then back at The Orochi as a duel commences. '' '''The Orochi: (voiceover) ''Seijuro was one of the greatest warriors of our people. And I had been sitting in jail for three years. ''The Orochi manages to defeat Seijuro. Seijuro collapses, then raises his head as The Orochi puts his/her sword to his neck. Seijuro’s men stand there silently. Seijuro: '''What are you waiting for? '''Ayu: '''We need commanders, Seijuro. '''Seijuro: '''You dishonor me. '''The Orochi: ''(pulling sword away from Seijuro) We need you. You are a great warrior. '''Seijuro: '''I won’t serve beneath you. '''The Orochi: '''Then slay me. ''(turns over sword, pointing it at his/her chest) ''Take my place! Command our armies! '''Seijuro: '''You’ve gone mad. ''(grips the hilt of The Orochi’s sword, pressing the blade against his/her chest) '' '''The Orochi: '''Apollyon did this to us. Not Seijuro. I will not fight the Legion‘s war for them. ''Seijuro looks around at his soldiers, then back at The Orochi. Seijuro: ''Hah. '' Seijuro takes the sword, then grants it back to The Orochi blade-first. The Orochi sheathes it as Seijuro and his warriors all kneel. Seijuro raises his head. 'Seijuro: '''The Emperor’s Champion. Heading our armies again. ''The Orochi helps Seijuro up. '' '''The Orochi: '''I am going to Ashfeld. Our enemy is there. Observables * Art of Siege ** The mission is rather linear so each observable should be relatively easy to find. The moment you start, turn around and look at the building you just came out of. ** ''"There are several ways to break a siege: by shattering the gate, by storming the walls, by starving them out, or by knowing a secret way in, and having the right kind of warrior to use it." * Seijuro's Stand ** When you start the mission, go toward the gate that stands between you and the samurai. ** "Seijuro accepted my offer, the palace was his, and at least fifty of the greatest warriors the Samurai chose to fight beside him. They were few, but they were mighty. * Price of Unity ** As you continue the level, you'll pass by a platoon of captains practicing in the courtyard. There is an observable above their heads. Don't worry, you don't have to fight them to get it. ** "Only the most devoted warriors had answered Seijuro's call. At a word, they were prepared to die for their warlord. There it is, the price of unity:" * Seijuro ** So that courtyard. You didn't have to kill the captains to get the previous observable. You'll have to for this one. Don't worry, it's only a problem on realistic. Look above the status and at Seijuro. ** "I had looked into Seijuro's eyes. He was unapologetic in his desire for power. Other daimyō saw this as a flaw. Other daimyō are rotting corpses." *Unbreakable Fortress ** As you continue past the courtyard, you'll enter a small shack. It should be on the right side of that shack. **''"The city of the Samurai stands on a high mesa, surrounded by forest. It is one of the most secure fortresses in the land. It had been twice destroyed by fire, and at least six times by civil war, but never by invaders."'' * The Siege ** As you continue, you'll run into a Shugoki standing by the window. Once you kill the Shugoki, look out the window and at the screaming Samurai outside. ** "I wish that I had been there that day to see the daimyō Ayu and her army lay siege to their own palace. I only wish it had taken longer." * The Capital ** After you kill the Shugoki, you'll eventually come to a ledge to drop into the courtyard. Before you drop, look out at the statue of the emperor by the stairs. ** "The Dawn Empire stretches far to the east. Their capital is here, yet it was not always. For many generations, their Emperor lived elsewhere. He was driven here, I think. I would like to know by what." * The Tenth Emperor ** Ayu and her army has breached the palace. Before you run up the stairs, look at the statue at the center. ** "The tenth Emperor. A brutal warlord, one of the few worthy of respect." * Imperial Fortress ** Ayu and her army have invaded. There are two small flights of stairs before the paths split into to large paths up into the palace. Go up the first flight and look left. Recognize the paper wall? Slice through the paper wall and go through the shack. You'll find another paper wall. Slice through that as well to find the observable. ** "Few fortresses are better prepared to withstand a siege than that place. My own Blackstone Fortress could not hope to endure for a tenth of the time." Bugs The platoon of captains in the courtyard is prone to bugs. It is often minor such as T-posed captains. But often times, if you disturb them, you will find yourself unable to lock onto the kensei that attacks you. Media Images Unity_-_Seijuro.png Unity - Imperial Palace.png Unity - Ayu confronts Seijuro.png Unity - first breakable wall.png Unity - Shugoki in the third area.png Unity - observable on the right.png Unity - breakables.png Unity - courtyard with warriors training.png Unity - warriors and the elephant.png Unity - Elephant charging.png Unity - gate is down.png Unity - pushing back the enemy.png Unity - The Orochi and Seijuro.png Unity - Seijuro defeated.png Unity - Seijuro submits.png Videos Category:Missions